memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Romány
' - první star-trekovský román]] :''Informace o románech ve star-trekovském světě jsou uvedeny na stránce kniha. :Informace o star-tekovských románech v češtině jsou uvedeny na stránce romány v češtině. Firma Paramount Pictures od roku 1967 na základě odvysílaného seriálu Star Trek: Původní série, začala udělovat licence řadě vydavatelů k produkci knih s tématikou star-trekovského světa. Obdobný licenční proces probíhal i při tvorbě různých kolekcí výrobků, komiksů a her. Po úspěchu star-trekovských filmů a dalšího televizního seriálu Star Trek: Nová generace začala licenční kancelář, přidružená k produkci, provádět přísnou kontrolu nad vytvářením dalších příběhů. Spisovatelé star-trekovských příběhů byli odrazovány od vytváření příběhů, které by se odlišovaly od filmových a televizních předloh. Řada románů z šedesátých, sedmdesátých a začátku osmdesátých let se více přikláněla ke kánonu než produkce v pozdějších letech. Od té doby většina románů již není vytvářena editory a spisovateli, kteří by byli zapojeny do filmových produkčních týmů, čímž se nová díla začínají značně odlišovat od kanonických pravidel Star Treku, tedy jsou značně spornými. Z tohoto důvodu nebyly romány zařazeny do kanonického světa Star Treku, a dnes je do něho zařazeno pouze to, co bylo vidět na filmových plátnech a obrazovkách televizí. V mnoha případech to vede k paradoxu, protože na některé publikace se autoři novějších sérií Star Treku odvolávají. Románové řady vycházející z televizních seriálů a filmů :*Star Trek romány vydané nakladatelstvím Bantam Books :*Star Trek romány a příručky vydané nakladatelstvím Ballantine/Random House :*Starv Trek romány a komiksy vydané nakladatelstvím Whitman Publishing ::*Mission to Horatius - později také vydalo nakladatelství Pocket Books :*Star Trek romány a příručky vydané nakladatelstvím Pocket Books ::*Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket) ::*Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) ::*Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) ::*Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket) ::*Star Trek: Enterprise (Pocket) :::Romány nakladatelství Pocket Books později vydané nakladatelstvím Archway Books :::*Star Trek Which Way Books :::*The Monsters of Star Trek :::*Strange & Amazing Facts About Star Trek Poznámka: Též byly vydány nakladatelstvím Pocket Books knihy s fotografiemi z prvních dvou filmů. Knihy jsou zařazovány do edice Star Trek: Photostories. Původní románové řady :*Star Trek: New Frontier :*Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers :*Star Trek: Stargazer :*Star Trek: Klingon Empire - (Původně nazváno Star Trek: IKS Gorkon)' :*Star Trek: Titan :*Star Trek: Vanguard Průřezové románové řady :*Star Trek: The Next Generation - Double Helix :*Star Trek: Invasion! :*Star Trek: Day of Honor :*Star Trek: The Captain's Table ::*Tales from the Captain's Table :*Star Trek: The Dominion War ::*Tales of the Dominion War :*Star Trek: The Badlands :*Star Trek: Dark Passions :*Star Trek: Section 31 :*Star Trek: Gateways :*Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold :*Star Trek: The Lost Era :*Star Trek: Mirror Universe :*Star Trek: Destiny Antologie a sbírky povídek :*What Lay Beyond- antologie - zařazeno do Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) :*The Sky's the Limit - antologie - zařazeno do Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) :*Prophecy and Change - antologie - zařazeno do Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) :*The Lives of Dax - antologie - zařazeno do Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) :*Seven Deadly Sins - antologie Ostatní příběhy :*Legends of the Ferengi (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)) :*Star Trek: Klingon - románový přepis počítačové hry :*Captain Proton: Defender of the Earth (Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket)) :*Adventures in Time and Space :*New Worlds, New Civilizations :*The Klingon Hamlet :*Enterprise Logs :*Amazing Stories :*Star Trek: Strange New Worlds Knižní řady určené mládeži :*Star Trek: Starfleet Academy :*Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - romány – romány pro mládež jsou součástí této stránky Souborná vydání :*Star Trek: Invasion! :*Star Trek: Day of Honor :*The Captain's Table :*Star Trek: Double Helix :*Star Trek: Odyssey :*Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium :*Twist of Faith :*These Haunted Seas :*Starfleet: Year One :*Souborná vydání s dodatky: ::*Pantheon ::*The Q Continuum ::*Worlds in Collision ::*Imzadi Forever ::*Duty, Honor, Redemption ::*The Hand of Kahless ::*Sand and Stars Kategorie:Romány de:Star-Trek-Romane en:Novels fr:Romans nl:Boeken pl:Lista Książek